Hunting Monsters
by UnitedDestiny
Summary: Jackson Overland Frost hunts one day and kidnapped by mysterious men. This incident helps his captors to escape from the corrupted king they serving after the years of Dark Ages. As they escape from the king's land, Jack befriends each one of them and, together, they unfold the secrets from the top of the mountains to the deepest cave. Full summary inside. AU. Chapter 1 is fixed!
1. Captured

**I only own the plot and possible OCs**

* * *

**Hi readers! Before you guys read, please read this note first. OK, I deleted my past story "Monsters". I don't know what kind of idea sneak on my mind but I kinda like it. Read the very last note below, if you want to know that idea.**

**The Guardians appearances will be different, Jack has light brown hair. While North on his younger version (I mean, in the Guardians of Childhood series). Bunny? He's _almost_ like this: post/49763582388/since-my-honey-drew-a-human-bunny mund-which-is. I have also own version of him. Tooth will be expressed in words below. And maybe Sandy is taller than his original version****.**

* * *

**This should be read first before proceeding...**

**Title of the Story: **Hunting Monsters**  
****Main Characters: **Jack Frost and the rest of the Guardians (there names will stay the same and will have "hunter names")  
**Summary (Edited): **Jackson Overland Frost hunts one day and kidnapped by mysterious men. This incident helps his captors to escape from the corrupted king they serving after Dark Ages. As they escape, Jack befriends each one of them and, together, they unfold the secrets from the top of the mountains to the deepest cave. **  
****Genres throughout the story (not in order): **Fantasy, Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship, Family, Angst (?), Drama (?). (?)=means the genres could happen anytime while the other first one will be often use.**  
****Rated:** T for blood, violence and others.**  
****Other Notes: **This story is** AU. **Some of the monsters are not mine and some are mine. Hint: If a monster was explained with other details, its mine and the monster are not mine will be explained but have shorter details. Complete profiles of every 'Guardians' are written below with another note. You'll be noted every time before you read the story. I'll clarify that **there will be no pairings.**  
**Characters will Appear on this chapter (chronological order): **Jackson Overland Frost, Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, Sanderson ManSnoozie  
**What POVs will be use?: **First and Third. **Remember that I can't use POV frequently because I'm still a begginer.**  
**Are there any pairings?: Maybe but I'm sure the story will have**  
**The Story were inspired by: **Monster Hunter (game) (main theme), Hunger Games (movie and book) (maybe but will include some themes), Safe and Sound (feat. Civil Wars), Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab, Broken by Lifehouse, I Won't Let Go by Rascall Flatts, Desperate and For Those Who Wait by Fireflight, Free and Dare You to Move by Switchfoot, Ready, Aim, Fire by Imagine Dragons.  
**EDIT: when I read this again, I saw many grammatical errors and fixed as many as I can. And yeah, English is my second language and the first one is Filipino language.  
EDIT 2: Because of writer's block, I need to re-arrange every chapter, good thing I backed up all of my chapters on "Sample" documents. This note is for those who read the first chapter and who didn't read my note. For those who didn't read the story yet, go on reading! ;)**

* * *

_italic= _Third POV  
**-bold-**= changing POV  
_italic underline_=dream  
**Line Break** = you know what I mean...**  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Captured**

_Takes place after a war with monsters. People on the land were suffering because there were no resources left on their surroundings._

**-Jackson Overland Frost-**

I fluttered my eyes open as the sun's rays hit my face. I groaned and sit on my bed. I stretched my arms on the air and I realized that it's time to hunt for food. I tossed my blanket aside and jump out of my bed. I went on the wooden closet just beside my bed and flung the two wooden doors open. I throw away my night-clothes on the bed and quickly wear my hunting suit. I wear the belt equipped with a small knife and grab my bow and a quiver with poison dipped arrows. I looked around my room before leaving. I sighed. This room was my father's room when he is a hunter. There is no living room or even a kitchen. But it was repaired and became home for my family after I was born.

When I heard my father was snatched by the claws of an unknown monster and my mother died from sickness that killed hundreds of monsters and humans alike. I'm all alone. The village chief or called Shuyou (Japanese meaning of chief), took care of me when I feel lost and don't know what to do. He trained me to be independent and hunt on my own. The only weapon I learned to handle was a bow and an arrow.

I went back to reality and opened the door widely. It creaked as it open. I closed the door and marched until I reach the front door of house. As I went outside, few people roamed the street and walking arid soil. There is no rain since the monsters go berserk and some controls water and make it evaporate on the air in a rapid rate which is very dangerous and creepy.

The village have only few houses and meters away from another. I need to go on the chief of this village and ask permission to go outside to hunt food. I have gold coins in my pocket but it wasn't enough to buy overpriced fruits because of lacking supplies around the village.

I look around and scanned every house in every corners and finally saw a weapons shop. I remember that I have a favorite melee weapon is called the 'Long Sword'. The chief say that Sword is 7 feet long, width is 3 inches, has large handle like katana but more bigger. That will took a mount of strength to lift that thing from its long scabbard. It has different designs and materials, you have to kill a monster just to get important materials.

I blinked twice and I found myself standing in front of the shop. I don't how I got here, I guess I'm out of my mind...again.

"'Ey, Jack. You're out of yourself again" The owner of the shop named Loke (pronounced Loki) stated as he leaned his elbow on the table inside his shop casually and facing me. He always wear his dirty set of clothes. He has a dark hair which is spiked backwards, thick eyebrows, blue eyes like mine and long nose. And the weird thing that he has a cleft chin. He obviously have buffed body because of his work and burn marks on his dark brown skin. His age is not older than thirties.

"Do you have any good sack there?" I asked, ignoring he said a while ago.

"Yeah, we do have" He said as he crouched to look under a table and grab a brown sack made of a monster's fur. Before he hand it to me, I scanned it first if it have any holes underneath. I don't want to let the incident happen before. I get my 4 pieces of coins from my pouch and give it to him and he handed me the sack. He kept his money on his animal pouch hanging on waist and went back on his work. I look on my pocket and there were 15 pieces of coins were left.

I sighed with relief and ran outside the shop. The village may be a quiet place to stay but people on this place were suffering because of poverty. There is no any other chance but to go outside

I run and until I saw the Shuyou's house. I slow down as I getting closer and finally stopped in front of the door. I knocked three time and the door opened. The chief slightly opened the door and revealing the half of his face that so wrinkled and rougher than the details of a log.

"What do you need, Jack?" he asks flatly as he stare. I cleared my throat.

"I need to go outside the village to get-" I began but he hold his hand up.

"You can go" he said wearily, "You can ask some guards patrolling around when you need to hunt"

I don't how to react. Maybe he is not in shape to stand up and open the door because of his age.

"Okay" is the only word escape my lips before he close the door weakly before me.

I turned around and head on the forest kilometers away from our village.

While walking on the man-made path, I saw a lot of dead trees still standing beside the path and strange scent filled the air. Not a single tree was alive, all were burned to crisp. A tree was blocking my path so I have to get over it. I went on and saw more dead trees. I stopped when I heard footsteps behind the trees. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and ready my bow. I aimed it as my eyes darted around.

"Who's there?" I ask with confidence as I scan the whole area. I wait with anticipation.

I lowered my bow as nothing forward. I gave last look on my surroundings, put my arrow on the quiver and re-shouldered my bow.

_He don't know two men were stalking him running swiftly from tree to tree. The first man was wearing full, grey armor made from an unknown monster, including a mask which covers his sapphire eyes from the strangers passing by. His armor was light enough to move swiftly as the wind. The other one is slightly taller and wearing same armor like the first but his mask leave his emerald eyes exposed. He is more bulkier than his partner and strong enough to break bones._

_"We need to split up" the first one whispered to him. The second one nodded and they search for a better place to pin down their target._

I feel someone is following me behind. I tried to ignore but I have feeling that someone will snuck behind and planning strangle to strangle me. I automatically grab my bow, an arrow and turned back while pulling the string of my bow. I hastily released the arrow and hit the exposed arm of the stranger few meters away from me. I heard he yelled as he plucked the arrow from his arm. He stare on the poisonous liquid mixed with his blood flowing on his arm.

Another one steps out from the shadows and ask the first if he is okay. I grabbed another arrow as he notice me. He ran towards me and I released my arrow but he sidestepped to dodge it. As he readied his fist, I dropped my weapon and dodged it. It quickly follow by another hard punch directly on my stomach. I lost my balance, landed face-first and clutching my stomach because of the unbearable pain. He kicked me hard using sole of his shoe and I flipped sidewards. My vision became blur and I helplessly watch my bow being pick up by the second man and snapped it into half. He knelt beside me and slip the quiver from shoulder and throw it aside.

"I guess you need to rest, kid" he said as he pulled out a pinch of light blue sleeping powder from his pocket. That powder has a strong effect to make you unconscious for days. He casts it on my face and my eyelids felt heavy as soon as it reach my nose. I tried to stay awake but my heavy eyelids closed and everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry, I need to cut it off. For those who were following the story I'm very sorry! (again) because I haven't updated this story since tons of ideas formed and eventually clogged on my brain. I don't worry because I haven't forget any of my ideas but I was lazy to publish in the site. :/**

**Anyways, please R&R (I accept constructive criticism) and see you on next update! **

**-UnDy**


	2. The Escape of the Captors

**I don't need to say it but I don't own except for myself...**

* * *

_italic= _Third POV  
**-bold-**= changing POV  
_italic underline_=dream  
**Line Break** = you know what I mean...

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Escape of the Captors**

**-Nicholas St. North-**

I stare at browned-haired boy fell asleep and snored soundly. I knew he was innocent but Aster and I have to do this for the king. We have no choice but to kidnap them and train them to be soldiers (or hunters) on the future. I hope two of our members ambush whoever they saw.

"North!" Aster yelled behind me and interrupt my thoughts, "Do ya have any antidote on your pockets?"

I quickly explore my pockets on my armor when I remember that there is an antidote in one of my pockets. I finally felt a circular shape on the left pocket of my pants and pull it. The bottle was full of bluish liquid and the bottle's shape was almost a perfect circle. I stood up from my place and gave it to Aster. I watched him removed the cap on using his other hand and drink the half of it.

"Ya sure it'll work or else..." he warned as he covered the bottle and tossed it to me. I caught it on my hand and put it on the same pocket.

"Hey North, we need to get outta here the soldiers find out we're here" Aster yelled and stood up with a cloth wrapped on his bleeding wound. I wonder where did he get that. Without a second thought, I went back to pick up the boy and carry him on my shoulder. As I carried him, I turned to looked at Aster and said, "Let's go on the place you appointed, Aster"

We continue until we reached the appointed place and saw the two of our members were breathing heavily and palms resting on their knees. It seems like few soldiers guarding the dead forest spots them. I looked on my right and I knew Aster had the same thought.

"That was close" Sanderson nervously said to Tooth. He was wearing the armor like I have, but because of his height*, we need to adjust an over-sized armor to fit his body. *4'9 feet tall while Aster is the tallest, almost (actually, he only needs one inch to reach 6ft) 6 feet tall. While North's height was around 5'6.

While Tooth was wearing a puffy armor but have the same color like we all had. I took a breath to break the silence. Sanderson looked up from the ground and saw us.

"How it-" he cut off as he saw the boy I carrying on my left shoulder.

Before I could explain, distant shouts can be heard.

"We need to get out of here!" Aster yelled as we headed on our horses. I quickly pulled my machete using my free hand and cut the roped between my horse and the tree where it was knotted tightly. I put the boy first on the back of the horse and I return my machete on the scabbard before riding the horse.

The horse ran as soon as I strike my whip on it. The others follow behind me and the soldiers followed us with their armored horses. Some aimlessly shot me with their arrows and, because of my armor, all arrows hit my tough armor barely reached by skin. We escaped the burned up forest and ran into open land. I looked at the back and saw the soldiers stopped following us. They retreated on the forest and I looked ahead of the dead landscape.

* * *

**Sorry for its shortness, that's all what I could think of now. This day is stressful and I wrote this chapter for almost an hour at night so, for me, its kinda rushed. Please tell me if I have mistakes. Good Night... -_- zzzz**

**-UnDy**


End file.
